Loki
Loki (ロキ), also known as God of Destruction Loki (破壊ロキの神) is the Norse God of Trickery, Deception, Fire, Magic and Evil and is the son of Odin who is the Omni-King of the 6th Multiverse. Loki wants to overthrow his adoptive father Odin and take-over Asgard so that he can become the New Omni-King of the 6th Multiverse. Loki forms an alliance with Lord Erion and joins the Absalon Empire to accomplish this goal. Loki also wants to use the powers of the Spirits by absorbing the power of Nia Honjou the Second Spirit and Origami Tobiichi. He was later defeated by Shido. Loki is also the God of Destruction of the 6th multiverse and the new Leader of God of Destruction after Kali was destroy in the Chaos War. Loki is the main antagonist throughout Season Four in Dragonball: Next Future. Personality Loki is the God of Trickery and is an expert liar. He is a highly intelligent and smart man as he is shown to be one of the smartest individuals of Asgard and will stop at nothing to overthrow his father Odin as he is willing to form an alliance with the Absalon Empire. Loki was originally a peaceful and secretive individual as he was very loyal to his father Odin and wants to seek his approval to become the new Omni-King of the 6th multiverse. He originally cared so much about Thor to the point of being a peace-maker of the conflicts started by Thor. However when Odin named Thor as the future Omni-King of the 6th Multiverse, Loki became extremely resentful towards Odin and Thor and begins to drift away from them. As the Norse God of Evil, Loki became a sociopathic and psychopathic megalomaniac, hell-bent on starting a galactic war at all costs in order to achieve his goal of multiversal domination. When he first arrives on the Seventh Universe of the 1st multiverse, the first thing he does is to destroy a planet out of sheer sadistic lust. He is also very arrogant and narcissistic as he believes himself to be the rightful king of Asgard. During his fight with Shido, Loki mocks him for his over-confidence stating that he is just 'Another Thor'. He also held an cocky, laid-back and superior demeanor in which he sees himself as superior to other beings, including the Gods of Destruction. He also began an immense dislike towards Thor and Odin as he considered them to be beneath him now. He is also almost playfully sadistic in fighting Shido - using childish tricks to outsmart him and also mocking him for his sentiment towards the Humans and Spirits. In addition to his arrogance and narcissism, Loki is also very over-confident and reckless man as he desires to start Ragnarok by killing Odin and becoming the new Omni-King of the 6th Multiverse. He also enjoys fighting strong opponents as during his battle with the Z Fighters, Beerus and Whis. But despite his arrogance and prideful demeanor, Loki is also fearful of other beings such as Erion and will do whatever it takes to appease them. When facing against Shido in his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 5/ Super Saiyan White 5 form, Loki begins to act paranoid and cowardly to the point of begging for his life. Powers and Abilities As a Norse God, Loki is one of the most powerful Asgardians in existence, second only to Thor and Odin. Loki also proved to be able to take on the Z Fighters, Spirits, Beerus and even Whis at the same time. He is also the God of Destruction of the 6th Multiverse and is the most powerful of all the Gods of Destruction from that multiverse but surpassed by his father Odin and Ares who is the Greek God of War and God of Destruction from the 3rd multiverse. Apollo the Greek God of the Sun also referred to Loki as one of the most dangerous Gods in the 13 multiverses. Loki is also equal in strength to Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form as he is able to easily match him in strength and can also overwhelm Gohan in his Super Saiyan 5 form. He also demonstrated strength that surpasses that of a God of Destruction as he easily defeated Beerus. Loki can also use the abilities of a God of Destruction with ease but not as strong as Heinrich, Azrael or Erion. Loki was surpassed by Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue 5 form. Loki is also very fearful of Erion which suggests that Erion is massively superior to him in every way. Also Heinrich is also said to be stronger than Loki. Loki is also afraid into facing Eva His power level is about 62,475,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength - As the Norse God of Evil, Loki is an extremely powerful being, as his strength surpasses that of most Asgardians with the exception of Thor and Odin. Loki possesses physical strength comparable to that of Super Saiyan 5 Shido a being who can lift planets from their orbits. Loki is also stronger than the Gods of Destruction. Curse Manipulation '''- Loki can create/generate, remove and manipulate curses, that involves placing curses on people, become stronger with curses, manipulate curses to different effects. '''Illusion Manipulation - Loki create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause him to perceive things differently from what they truly are. He was particularly known to fool enemies with his illusions. Invisibility - '''Loki was able to render himself and others unseen and unheard to whomever he wants. '''Shape-shifting - Loki can shape-shift their form, transforming and reshaping themselves potentially down to his genetic and cellular structure. He can impersonate others or enhance his own body for combat, either by turning into animals, monsters or by making his body stronger. This is Loki's signature ability. Telekinesis - Loki is able to mentally move objects with his mind, akin to generating immense concussive force. For example, Loki, in a fury, clenched his fists and sent everything in his temple flying through the air and crashing into the walls. Planet Destruction '- As a God of Destruction, Loki can destroy an entire planet and everything on it. '''Universe Destruction '- As a God of Destruction, Loki can destroy an entire universe. '''God of Destruction Physiology: As a God of Destruction, Loki is a God of Destruction, gaining immense power to destroy anything and everything, even divine beings. He can destroy planets and whole star systems in an instant. As a God of Destruction, Loki also has the task of keeping balance in the universe. Superhuman Durability - He is also very resistant to damage, being able to take Beerus's Sphere of Destruction uninjured. He also endured Super Saiyan 5 Gohan's Kamehameha and remained unfazed. Superhuman Speed '''- Loki is capable of moving at high speeds that surpasses that of Time and Space and can almost match Super Saiyan 5 Shido in speed alone. '''Fire Manipulation - As the God of Fire, Loki can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Fire Empowerment '''- As the God of Fire, Loki becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when he come in contact with fire, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. '''Magic Manipulation - As the God of Magic, Loki has access to magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language, to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Because of this, Loki is an expert in Norse Magic, being able to use several type of Norse Magic with ease. With this ability, Loki has an advantage over Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form. He was also known as the greatest magician in Asgard, only rivaled by that of Odin. Reality Warping - Loki can create, shape and manipulate reality just by thinking about it; while weaker users are limited to what is already considered "real", stronger ones can make changes from nothing. Space-Time Manipulation - Loki is able to manipulate, distort or bend the space-time continuum, the fabrics of reality in which all exist in. Space-time serves as the boundary of existence, separating different realities and timelines and keeping them flowing properly Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight - The ability to fly with the use of Ki. * Instantaneous Movement '- Loki can use this technique to teleport to other planets. Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Loki can transport anywhere within and even outside the universe. Physical-Based Techniques * '''Energy Nullification '- Loki is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by canceling out their effects and turning them into nothing. ** 'Mortal Ki-Immunity '- Mortal ki has absolutely no effect on Loki. However his ki can still be detected by those who have God-ki or Super God-Ki. * 'God of Destruction's Rampage '- Loki attacks in quick succession while shrouded in a blue protective aura, which blocks stamina. Energy-Based Techniques * '''Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Loki's energy blast is strong enough to destroy a planet. * Full-Power Energy Wave '- Loki fires a powerful energy wave from his right hand. * '''Destruction '- As a God of Destruction, Loki possess the ability to destroy anything, which includes other Gods and ghosts. But his destruction technique is ineffective against Erion. ** '''Energy of Destruction - The Power of Destruction manifested as energy. Loki utilizes this for offensive and defensive capabilities such as coating his body in aura, which destroys everything it touches. * Wrath of the God of Destruction '''- Loki holds out the index finger of his left hand and then fires a yellow energy wave from his fingertip. * '''Sphere of Destruction - Like all Gods of Destruction, Loki possesses this technique. Loki creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which he throws at his opponent. * Sphere of Deception '''- Loki's own variation of the Sphere of Destruction technique. Loki does the same stance as the regular Sphere of Destruction but forms it with more energy and also is red-colour, which resembles a red-son. Once the energy is gathered, then Loki launches the attack at the opponent inflicting much more damage to the opponent. Transformation Angered State Loki achieved this state, after experiencing rage from Odin telling the truth of his origins from him, allowing him to achieve greater power than before. Angered State gives Loki a red aura while he appears more shiny and a fierce looking, although in this state he appears to be smiling. In this form, Loki can hold his own against Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue 5 form. His power level in this state is about 143,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. God of Destruction Loki obtained this state, after becoming a God of Destruction. In this state, his skin tone is much darker, and his eyes turn purple. He also became slightly more bulkier and his muscles has slightly increased. He is far more powerful than before in this state, which apparently fully rejuvenates him from any previous injuries. He also gained a purple sparkling aura, similar to that of the True Ultra Instinct form. It is stated by Vegeta that Loki in this state is more powerful than Golcova in his Hidden Potential Unleashed form. In this form, Loki can hold his own against Shido in his True Ultra Instinct form. His power level in this form is about 858,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships '''Loki and Odin - Loki holds an immense dislike towards Odin for lying to him for his entire life and makes it his life-goal to overthrow him and become the New Omni-King of the 6th Multiverse. Odin wanted to redeem Loki for his actions but said he was too far gone and wanted to stop him at all costs. Loki and Shido - Loki seems to hold a great dislike towards Shido because he is interfering his goals into taking over Asgard. Also, Loki seems to respect Shido for his strength and courage but also heavily underestimates his abilities. Loki also seems to mock Shido and also called him 'Another Thor'. Shido seems to also dislike Loki for trying to take-over the 6th multiverse and wants to defeat him in order to protect that multiverse. Loki and Nia -''' Loki holds an psychotic obsession towards Nia Honjou the Second Spirit and wants to gain her power. Nia seems to have great hatred towards him. 'Loki and Origami '- Loki seems to hold an obsession to Origami and wants to use her powers to increase his powers as a God of Destruction. Loki is also the one responsible for the deaths of Origami's parents as he manipulated her into using her Spirit powers. '''Loki and Erion - Loki seems to be very fearful of Erion as he seems to be genuinely paranoid of being punished for trying to break their alliance. Loki and Goku - Loki is extremely fearful of Goku, much like that of Erion and usually flees from battle at the sight of him. Goku seems to consider him annoying and holds contempt to him for trying to take over the 6th multiverse. Loki and Beerus '''- Loki shares a bitter rivalry with Beerus and wants to eliminate him. Also, Beerus seems to share great hatred towards Loki and will stop him at any cost. '''Loki and Apollo - Apollo seems to hold a great hatred against Loki for forming an alliance with the Absalon Empire and trying to take-over the 6th Multiverse. Apollo also seems to be afraid of Loki's power. Loki and Eva - Loki is extremely loyal towards Eva and would do anything to please her. Eva doesn't seem to hold any affection towards him, but does seem to appreciate him for his help. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:God of destruction